black_static_and_swervefandomcom-20200214-history
Idol Bombing
"Idol Bombing" is the third episode in the series Criminal Idol by Static-P of Black Static and Swerve. This episode tells the story of the idol bombing which involves the Star Blush Girls and Detective Detective. Lyrics Idol Girls Did you hear that? Sounded like someone lighting a match. Detective] Get up and run! Back track to the past, a few months ago, to the finale of an idol competition. No. The world would never forget this night, this show. A bomb planted back stage was about to explode. Teacher] I was there when it happened. No-one saw it get planted. Detective So many idols were injured. & Detective Their dreams died in those ashes. Detective I saw the tears run down their face. I saw their faces in dismay. They worked so hard to earn that stage. The bomber took that stage away. I know you tried. Don't let your heart be hardened. Keep strong your unsuspecting heart when it's trampled by dark All these vengeful thoughts only add to the madness. Even if we've done nothing wrong gotta get up and move on 'cause it's not worth scot getting sucked into darkness. From debris I examined, from designs of the damage, dynamite could be traced back to an Idol groups backpack. Just before the last event. The bomb went of and ended it. Only one group stood unharmed, The group whose baggage hid the bomb. Teacher I know you tried. Don't let your heart be hardened. & Detective Keep strong your unsuspecting heart when it's trampled by dark All these vengeful thoughts only add to the madness. Even if we've done nothing wrong gotta get up and move on 'cause it's not worth scot getting sucked into darkness. Detective Still we can't prove that it was them. The idols in question weren't near the rest. Two witnesses had heard a match. This witnesses lead leads to my unrest. We checked the cameras and no one tampered with anyone's stuff. No answers, here. No answers, yet. If someone slipped them the bomb was it them they tried to blow up? Questions remain. I won't give up. I know you tried. Don't let your heart be hardened. & Detective (inaudible) Vengeful thoughts only add to the madness! Keep strong your unsuspecting heart when it's trampled by dark All these vengeful thoughts only add to the madness. Even if we've done nothing wrong gotta get up and move on 'cause it's not worth scot getting sucked into darkness. Detective In darkness be the light. Trivia * 10 idol groups were competing in the competition as can be seen in the top left screen. The idol groups were: ** Meteor performing "Please" ** Gale Wave performing "Back On Top" ** Strawberry Dragons performing "Keep Strong" ** Cotton Plush Heroes performing "Tea Time" ** Star Blush Girls performing "I'll Fight For You" ** Fluff performing "Game Start" ** Angelight performing "Are You Ready?" ** Marsh Melo D. performing "Ah-Ah!" ** Pelo Pelo performing "Let's Go!" ** Lyuriel performing "Forever" * Karaoka Cola, which is first seen in "Life Might Take Us", makes an appearance on the top right screen. External link * Song download * Instrumental version ---- Category:Criminal Idol Category:Songs